Mean Jareth
by notwritten
Summary: About Jareth, and his heart of ice. Then Sarah comes back and melts his heart.


Mean Jareth

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth.

This story takes place three years after Sarah defeated the Labyrinth, and Jareth.

Mean Jareth is what he is called now. Ever since Sarah beat the Labyrinth, and its king, he has been this way. Sarah threw back his love for her in his face. It hurt him so very badly, and because that his heart is now encased in ice. He is so mean to his subjects now, because this his subjects fear him very much. The Labyrinth has also been affected by Jareth's meanness. It is harder, and more dangerous for runners now. There were more oubliettes now. In some of the oubliettes there are dangers that could kill or maim someone if they were not careful. The goblins were treated the worst of all. They were kicked more. More went to the Bog of Eternal Stench. Jareth did not allow any visitors from other places in the underground to visit. No one wanted to visit him anymore. Just because of what Sarah had done three years before. It was not really even her fault. She was only fifteen years old at the time. She did not understand what Jareth was offering her.

The goblins did not know what to do about it for they wanted their old king back. Not this mean king, who rules the Labyrinth with an iron fist now. They felt that the Goblin King and Sarah must get back together. Maybe that will get rid of Jareth's meanness. They decided to go, and get Hoggle so that he could convince Sarah to come back.

Some of the goblins went to see Hoggle to ask him if he would help them to convince Sarah to come back. Hoggle agreed to try to convince Sarah to come. He told them not to count on it.

So Hoggle calls on Sarah, and tells her what was happening. He then told her that the Labyrinth was falling apart, because of Jareth meanness. He also told her that it happened just after she left the Labyrinth. Sarah did not know what to say or do, for she found it hard to believe that her departure could cause so much havoc. Sarah then asked Hoggle what she should do to make things right.

Hoggle told her that she must come back, and confront Jareth. To see if she could work a miracle, and to get Jareth to stop being so mean. Sarah told Hoggle she had doubts that she could change Jareth in any shape or form. She agreed to come back, and try. It would not be easy to convince Jareth to change his ways.

Sarah went back to the Labyrinth to see Jareth. She appeared in the throne room in front of him. The goblins cheered when they saw her. Jareth told them to be quiet or he would throw them into the Bog of Eternal Stench. They stop cheering when he said that. Then Jareth asked her why she was here for. That was the first time that he asked that question to her. Sarah did not know what to say. Then she told him that she had been approached by Hoggle and told what had happened to him. Jareth then told her to get out of his sight. He did not want Sarah around. By her being here it was opening old emotional wounds that had not healed properly. Still she did not know what to do next. Jareth then told her that he did not want nothing to do with her anymore. Again he told her to leave him alone.

Sarah did not say anything, she decided she was going to show him why she was here. Sarah slowly walked toward him, then she put her hands on his face, and started to kiss him. He did not try to stop her at all. Jareth pushed her away from him before he would start kissing her back. Sarah just walked away crying because he was so mean. Sarah decided that she was not going to give up on Jareth. She had to find a way to change Jareth's heart and mind.

The next few days Sarah stayed with Hoggle in his home in the Labyrinth. They both talked over different ideas on how Sarah was to change Jareth's mind. Sarah then told Hoggle she was going to kiss Jareth again and hope that this time it would work.

The next day Sarah appeared in the throne room were Jareth was. Sarah did not waste any time getting to Jareth and began kissing him with every bit of love she had for him. It was then that Sarah realized that she loved Jareth, every since she met him three years ago. Before Jareth knew it, he was kissing her back. It felt very good, and very right. When Sarah was finished kissing him. Jareth realized that he loves Sarah very much still. The ice around his heart broke, and melted away. He felt so happy again, for he no longer felt mean. Jareth then asked Sarah how she felt about him. She told him that she loved him very much. He then told her that he loved her for the past three years.

They kissed again, and they broke apart with stars in their eyes. Then they heard fireworks going around them, for the goblins had set some up in the throne room in celebration of their love.

Now Jareth, and Sarah are together forever, in love with each other. No more mean Jareth, and the Labyrinth then was fully restored to the way it was before.


End file.
